


So Make It Twisted

by dreaminrubies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does Garrick make you this wet?” he asked, fingers grazing over her swollen lips.</p>
<p>“N….no.”</p>
<p>“Thought so, since I know he can’t spank your gorgeous ass like I can.”</p>
<p>“Harry,” she growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Make It Twisted

Harrison lifted one eyebrow, lips twisted into an amused smirk.

“Really now?” he asked, fixing Caitlin with an intense gaze that made her stomach do flip flops.

“Yes,” Caitlin replied as a pink blush spread across her cheeks _.  Oh, yes, she would turn lovely colors._

“Is there a particular reason you can’t ask your little boyfriend?”

“Jay is hardly _little_ ,” Caitlin said with a wry smirk.  Harry liked that she could give as good as she got.

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Harry grinned and watched her blush an even deeper shade of pink. _Not that she didn’t enjoy picturing all the hate sex the two men had._

“He can’t fulfill this particular need, you can,” she stated.

“Cause I’m the big bad wolf?” Harrison asked, baring his teeth slightly.

“Something like that,” Caitlin said as she fluttered her lashes at him.  _Two could play at this game_.  “Or maybe Jay’s already told me that you’re really good at it.”

She watched Harry swallow hard.  “Has he now?  Does he tell you what a complete mess he is by the time I’m finished with him?  I wonder if I can turn your ass as red as his,” he growled.

“Yes, please,” Caitlin breathed out as her pupils dilated, and she felt that warm pool settle in her tummy.

“Ask me nicely,” Harrison ordered, still with bared teeth and Caitlin almost wanted to call it off and shove his face between her legs instead.

Her tongue darted across her pink lips, her throat felt dry.

“Please spank me, Harry.”  Her voice hitched slightly.

“There’s a good girl.”  One hand clasped the back of her head and he pulled her in for a kiss.  It felt like he was claiming her, and damn if she didn’t enjoy it. 

“Will the desk suffice or shall I put you over my knee?” he whispered into her ear.  A very soft whimper escaped her lips.

“D…desk.”  The knee thing would come later.

“Bend over then.”

With slightly trembling knees, Caitlin walked over to the desk and bent over it.  Harrison took in the sight of her rounded ass pointed up at him and her dark waves of hair spilled across the desk.  The desk that she and Ramon sat at every day. The same desk that he had bent Jay over a number of times.  The same desk that Barry would probably be begging to be bent over soon.  _Might be time to invest in a paddle or two, or my hand’s going to fall off._

 

One hand settled on Caitlin’s lower back while the other stroked down her covered ass.  She was wearing a simple black dress.  Without warning, the hand that had rested on her ass was lifted high in the air and slapped down firmly against her ass.

“Oh!” Caitlin cried out as she jerked a bit.

“Is this your first time?  The previous Dr. Wells as a kinky bastard?” Harry mused.

“I…not with me, maybe with Barry,” Caitlin mumbled.

“That boy has a daddy kink that could be spotted a mile away,” Harry snorted.

“One I’m sure you’re dying to fulfill,” Caitlin snorted back.

“Hush, Snow.  This is about you,” he growled and rewarded her with three fast smacks.

Five minutes passed over her lifted her dress, revealing her barely there panties.  The flesh that was revealed was flushed pink.

“Have any school girl outfits I should know about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“ _Yes_.  That was my point.”

“Who’s the kinky one now?”

His hand cracked down across both her cheeks and she squealed lightly.  “ _Ow_ , Harry,” she complained.

“This is what happens to bratty little girls.”  His knuckles lightly grazed over her abused flesh.  Her wetness was incredibly obvious at this point.

“What about naughty ones?” she breathed out.

“Very good question, Ms. Snow.  One I can answer for you,” he grinned.  He spanked her a few more times before he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties then pulled them down her legs.  His hand smacked down on her bare ass four times, which made her twist and mewl.

“Oh god!” she screamed.  He watched the pink handprints blossom against her skin.  He caressed his handy work ( _ha, ha_ ) before his hand moved between her thighs.

“Does Garrick make you this wet?” he asked, fingers grazing over her swollen lips.

“N….no.”

“Thought so, since I know he can’t spank your gorgeous ass like I can.”

“ _Harry_ ,” she growled.

Two fingers pushed inside of her as his other hand slapped down on her bare skin until it was red.  The raw feeling sent Caitlin on edge as every inch of her burned and ached.  He stopped the spanking and removed his fingers to he could tilt her hips further up so her delicious, dripping pussy hovered in front of his mouth.  His breath tickled her moist, very exposed skin and her stomach clenched with pleasure.  She gripped the desk for dear life when his mouth pressed against her cunt.  His tongue swirled and lapped, making her feel raw all over again.

“Please, Harry,” she begged.  He lifted his mouth, sank down to his knees and soon Caitlin was filled with his tongue and two fingers.

A small mess was left next to the computer that Ramon used.  Harry was incredibly tempted to not clean it up.  One hand smoothed over Caitlin’s dark hair, petting her tenderly as her body slowly recovered from her earlier spasms.

“If you need me to hold you….”

“Yes.”

Harrison lifted her into his arms with ease, one hand wrapped around her waist.  He wasn’t a complete asshole.  He knew the crash could be tough.  Hell, even 6’4 Jay Garrick liked to be cradled afterwards.  He always looked like a satiated golden god in the aftermath.

“You’re hard,” Caitlin pointed out as her palm pressed against him.

“Yeah, well, that tends to happen.”

Her lips grazed over his neck before she wigged out his embrace and sank to her knees, her panties still twisted around them.  She caressed and stroked him through his pants before she undid those black jeans.  Her lips pressed against his tip before she slowly worked her mouth all the way around him.  Her fingers rubbed and tugged on his balls while her wet lips moved up and down his cock.

“Fuck, Snow,” he grunted.  It didn’t take long and he gently tugged on her hair in warning.  He would love to cum in her mouth but he wasn’t about to force that on her.  She left herself in place, holding onto his hips as he released.  She removed her mouth with a loud slurp.

“Next time, you’re wearing the school girl outfit,” he growled as he pulled her up for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                               

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.....
> 
> Title taken from a Halestorm song
> 
> Inspired by this gif on tumblr:  
> https://49.media.tumblr.com/6ab105cbd515c214fb2f0834f238d934/tumblr_o2gc70s9lm1usbhj1o2_500.gif


End file.
